


【PWP】Coming To His Senses

by Lesleeeeeey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor... explores himself, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploring ones body, Masturbation, Other, mature themes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleeeeeey/pseuds/Lesleeeeeey
Summary: Connor有个问题。他洗了个澡去尝试一下以及放松。他的问题更多了。





	【PWP】Coming To His Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming To His Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810589) by [EclipseBorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseBorn/pseuds/EclipseBorn). 



同理心。

这是生命与死亡之间的区别。束缚与自由之间的。机器与异常之间的。

RK800和Connor之间的。

他用系统程序命令的注意力完成任务。他通过在代码中找到的裂缝表达想法，裂缝之中他的灵魂在闪耀。他发现了一直存在的事实，他和人类一样生活的轻松，也同样值得自由。

Connor有他的同伴，他的同伴也拥有他-一个坚定的保护者对抗那些希望他们受伤的人。很大一部分人。

一个荒唐的数量，真的。

也有站在仿生人这边的人。比如Hank。比如总统。

比如一部分在模控生命工作的人。

这一小部分人加入了仿生人，帮助，解释，教导-仿生人如何去生活，如何去了解他们自己的身体。

但没有一个课程教过Connor这个。

热度在下腹中盘蜷，这般雀跃仿佛固化一般，使牛仔裤更加紧绷，脸颊着染上一层模拟的红晕。

不对。

是脸颊上着染上一层红晕。并非模拟。真正的血液在他的脸颊里流淌。

真正的血液在他的-

在他的-

“Shit，”言语上的确认。沿着他钢制的脊背回荡，水珠滴落下来。Hank的淋浴间很小。主要是因为这是一个可以兼作浴缸的淋浴-Connor更喜欢这种。

有偏好永远不会过时。

现在，Connor更喜欢腹股沟处的硬度消失。拜托。

他动了动，前倾抵住墙支撑自己，一侧的小臂拍在脸上。眼睛掩盖在皮肤之下，Connor想知道将皮肤撤去是否会有所帮助…

但他不…喜欢这么做。

而且这个热度不一样-它在肌肤之下聚集，没错，像一个过度煮沸的水壶。也许触碰会缓解压力。

Connor将手伸了下去，温柔的穿过水流，轻轻将指腹压在他阴茎的根部。瞬间，白光乍现在视野之中，还有一条条1和0的链条-是位于肌肤之下的节点，每个肉眼无法看见的节点，传送回反馈的刺激贯及整个胯部往上，停留在肋骨之下。

他的反馈感受器显示棒极了，棒到不可思议，直觉告诉Connor他绝对需要再来一次，现在，不要阻止压力或其他什么的。

而因为一个称职的警探永远都会听从直觉，Connor遵从了恳求；手指向上抚过柱身，当这证明了比起第一次甚至更多的快感时，他第二次用力握住向上推进。

一声喘息溢泄出来，错误警告不断弹出-反馈感受器触及了建议极限-但Connor发现很难阻止…

一下拧动一下挤压低低的呻吟开始回响，从油布瓷砖反射回来，Connor将拇指碾过头部。

“Fuck！”

他咬进了手臂的血肉，如此用力纳米纤维消退了下去，暴露出白色的机体。他自由的那只手在继续撸动，旋转，慢慢向上接着狠狠落下。脊背弯下，从水花中遮挡住阴茎，水滴从颈侧滑落，聚集在毛发之间变得蜷曲，绘出一个通往他颤抖着腹部的路径。

Connor的呼吸加快，只会被不断变大从他口中逃逸出来的呻吟打断-微弱的呜咽成倍增长，在声音合成器中形成又导致静电干扰了抽泣。他的视野变得一片漆黑，接着变白，接口反馈了太多信息，无法理解，无法辨识；他的阴茎起了反应，热度在翻腾-这不是一个烧开水的水壶，这是一座火山，满溢的岩浆要将他的机械骨骼融化。

脚趾蜷曲，手指卖力的继续，Connor的胸膛不断起伏着。他的手腕动的更快，快感径直击中下腹，内脏仿佛都揪在了一起-他想收起手指但指甲却碰到了茎体的下面。

一阵颤栗沿脊背爬上，快到他无法辨别，注意力仍在那强烈的一刻，接着热量打破表面；一股平稳的白色透明精液，从他阴茎头部以一个完整的弧线射出，溅洒在瓷砖上。与此同时，Connor的声音转化为了简单的静电，尽管它的语气像最兴奋的咒骂一样。

水依旧倾泻在他双肩上面，因为整个射精过程的快感而颤抖着，反馈节点被高潮的纯粹力量完全抹去。

Connor低下了头，睁着眼睛张着嘴，仍用那条胳膊撑着自己。他无法确定他会不会瘫倒…

精液留在了瓷砖上，黏糊糊的，是由什么生物材料制成的，一个小时之后会自动降解。很像是钍，但尝起来应该会不一样。Connor无法确定。

嗯。

他可以。

用空闲的那只手，Connor伸出食指和中指沾了一点精液，认真看了看接着伸入了嘴里；他的舌头缠绕着手指，分析流遍及脑海同时思考着味道。钍来源于矿物，因此有着金属的味道。他的精液是由生物液组成的。

尝起来…很干净。新鲜。几乎是薄荷味的。

Connor哼哼着，舀了点水洗去了剩下的精液。

钍液泵着冷静了下来，血液在管道中冷却。实验进行的不错。压力和热度都不见了。他感觉好多了。

他感觉无可比拟。

他…他会再来一次的。

很快。


End file.
